Vellores
by Zeriff-kun
Summary: A world where some humans are cursed with the strange power to change shape, While most use this for power for bad doings, some choose to use it more effectivly.


**Vellores**

There I was walking in a big spacious dark tunnel underground, in a group of villagers. The village wasn't big, about 35 people. We were in the villages emergency escape route. We were escaping because of some people, if u can call them that, attacking the village. These "people" are special. They have this power that changes the users' body. These people have usually three forms, there human state and then the next two forms will sometimes be the opposites of each other or similar in some way, but in special cases there's some that have another form the combined form of the others called the "combio forma", but every form has its own down fall, such as can't move, time limit to change back, etc. these people are called "Vellores" and I'm one of them too. My down fall is I'm forever stuck in my combio forma. The vellores are usually look down upon by the humans, because most of us use our power for evil, but I'm different I use my powers to one day get rid of this curse and be a normal human so no one ever looks at me with those eyes again, but for now I've been in this village for about 4 months. I've gotten good at hiding my secret from others, but I guess I may have to show it to them if I have to protect them.

"Were almost out of the tunnel everybody!" The village chief exclaimed.

Then an echoing scream filled the tunnel.

"They must be in the tunnel everyone hurry!" A random villager screamed.

Everyone started running I stayed. I watched as they ran by me, my only friend, "Sai" from the village some one who befriended me probably because he was still young, stopped and said.

"Zeriff we got to go!"

I lifted up my arm and took of my gloves. My hand was that of a dragon and when he saw my hand he stumbled back.

"Y... yo... your one of them aren't you?" He said fearfully.

I said nothing; all I did was turn away. My only friend and even he was afraid of me. I waited in the dark for the vellores to come, yet nothing, until a giant Stalactite fell from the ceiling. I quickly dodged, then I looked up and there was a man with the limbs of a spider instead of human. He started dropping more Stalactites. As I dodge them I yelled "how about you come down and fight like a true man."

After the last Stalactite fell I picked it up and chucked it straight back at him. It missed, but the vibrations were enough to knock him down. As I ran towards him I saw a blur and then I felt a force like no other hit me right in the gut and it sent me flying into the wall.

"It's a good thing my skins as strong as still or that would of killed me" I mumbled.

When I got out of the big indent I made in the wall I saw someone with the legs of a lizard was helping the guy with spider limbs.

"Two against one, sneak attacks do you guys have no pride?" I yelled annoyed.

While still recovering from that last hit I noticed that the one with spider limbs started to change his form but all he did was change back to his human form, then the lizard man came running at me, but he just looked like a blur. So I prepared my self for his blow this time, but this time he ran right by me. Then I saw a red laser come out of nowhere. When it hit me it burned me bad. I looked around and that guy in his human state was still in the same spot, it must have been him I thought, then I came up with an idea.

I started running around the Stalactites from earlier using them to dodge Lasers attacks. The man with lizard legs was no where to be seen so I took my chance. I neared the first Stalactite that was dropped I then picked it up and through it straight at Lasers. He didn't even try to dodge it and it was a direct hit. My idea worked out, I figured he couldn't move since he was still was in the same spot since he changed forms.

"Now it's your turn you sneaky lizard" I said cockily

To no surprise though he was no where to be seen then out of nowhere I was punched straight in the jaw.

"No one has ever defeated my invisibility form and u won't either." He sneered

"That's probably because you run away like a coward when ever u change into it" I snickered.

"You'll pay for that one!" He said annoyed.

That's when I heard him right behind me and then I put all my force into one punch and hit him the only thing u could see was when he hit the wall and created a bigger crater in the wall then I did. I guess the escape route couldn't handle it because it started to cave in. I started hightailing it for the exit. "Thanks for the fun guys" I laughed on the way out.

When I reached the exit of the tunnel none of the villagers were any where to be seen. It didn't surprise me; it's been like that my whole life. Then someone came out of the bushes. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the village chief and Sai. Sai no longer looked scared when he look at me. The village chief approached me, but hesitated a little.

"Thank you Zeriff for taking care of those vellores, we are very grateful to you."

The village chief said.

"Yeah we are truly in debt to you." Sai said.

"Does this mean I can stay with the village?" I asked.

The both of them stayed silent for a little then the chief said.

"I'm sorry Zeriff, but the villagers don't feel safe around and now because of this whole event they believe that you and Sai should have to leave the village"

"I understand me but why Sai?" I asked.

"Sai is also a vellore, will you please take him with you and make sure he stays safe"

I looked over at Sai the thought that a vellore could have been in a village for so many years surprised me.

"I understand, I'll take Sai with me. I said.

"Thank you Zeriff we'll never forget what you did for us." The village chief said.

"Now Sai me and you got to go before anymore trouble comes our way, got it?" I said.

"Yeah Zeriff and thanks again for taking me with you" Sai said.

I then I saw something I had never seen before, someone smiling after knowing my secret and still want to be friends. I started walking away and as I stated to cry tears of joy I said "let's go Sai, the days still young."


End file.
